


By the Side of a Dreamer's Lake

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enters one of Dean's dreams and sees Dean having sex with his dream self. Castiel watches then joins in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Side of a Dreamer's Lake

Castiel ghosted into the motel room, feathers shifting and shuffling against the air and folding away with quiet shuffles of heavily muscled wings before he stared down at the hunter asleep in his bed. Dean Winchester looked so peaceful, unusually so given the current circumstances surrounding them at all times and he was even smiling softly, as though visited by pleasant dreams. Castiel settled down beside his lover, soothed fingers across Dean's forehead when it seemed as though his lover was about to wake, sending him back into much needed, blissful sleep again.

Dean was still smiling blissfully, full lips curving into a gentle smile as he flew on winged dreams through the night and the angel watched him, head tilted as he remained quiet beside his lover. At the moan of his own name from the hunter's lips, Castiel stiffened, wondered curiously what his lover was dreaming about, before sneaking a look over at the still sleeping Sam. He concentrated, sent the younger Winchester into a deeper sleep, ensuring that he wouldn't wake any time soon, before he willed himself into Dean's dreams, transporting his angelic self into Dean's head, still maintaining the form of Jimmy Novak.

He walked through endless fields of green, tall grass swaying before him and bending with the force of his passage through the brilliantly colored blades, following the sound and the presence of Dean nearby. He arrived at the edge of a peaceful lake, water as still as a mirror and just as serene and reflective and watched the lazy passage of a brightly colored bird soaring overhead.

The sound of Dean's voice nearby attracted his attention again and he pressed onwards, drawn onwards by the aroused groan that was so distinctive to his lover. The angel had heard it enough times in the night, above him, beneath him, to know that Dean was making love to someone out here, trapped in his dream.

A stab of undeniable jealousy shot through Castiel's body, pervaded every aspect of his being and he walked faster, ready to smite whoever was sleeping with his boyfriend, ready to smash, to burn, to kill if he had to. He stopped at the edge of the lake, surprised into a pleased head tilt when he saw just who Dean was dreaming about, just who Dean was sleeping with. It was Castiel himself.

The angel couldn't help but smile, pleased that even in his dreams, his lover thought about him, wanted him, needed him enough to make love to him by the side of a secluded dream-lake. He stood, watched as Dean straddled the dream Castiel's hips, pressing down upon his dick until the angel was fully sheathed inside Dean's ass, hips moving solidly, languidly against each other.

Castiel watched, heard his dream self groan beneath Dean, murmur Dean's name in aroused rushed whispers, saw himself stare tenderly up at Dean, slender hands caressing Dean's body and settling upon the hunter's ass to push him onto his dick further, hips rising to impale his lover, making Dean moan loudly, head thrown back as his prostate was stimulated.

Castiel felt his dick stiffen with interest, couldn't help himself from palming his erection through his dark pants, breath catching and snuffling in his nostrils, between parted, plump lips as he continued watching Dean make love to his dream self, hips rutting against one another in the light of a hazy summer afternoon.

Castiel flushed suddenly, when Dean looked up and over at him,. eyes distracted from the dream Castiel by a loud noise dropping from the real angel's lips, a murmur of Dean's name falling loudly into the air before him. His dream self looked up and over at him as well, yet neither Dean nor his dream self seemed surprised to see him there. Instead they both beckoned him languidly over, inviting him in with encouraging smiles, hands raised in gentle acceptance of his presence despite the fact he'd been effectively spying on them, zoning in on Dean's dream which should have been private.

Castiel stepped forward eagerly, dick still hard in his pants, as he quickly stripped of all his clothes, dropping them by the side of the lake, next to a matching pile of clothes laying abandoned. Dean didn't pull away from the dream Castiel; instead he remained straddled over the angel's legs, Castiel's dick still sheathed tight within Dean's ass, hole stretched wide around his member. Castiel's dick jerked with interest, having had no idea that that's what they looked like when they slept together in real life and he whined with need, with interest.

Once again, the dream Castiel and Dean beckoned him closer, reaching up for him and pulling him down as he stepped into their circle. The hunter kissed him, mouth open and wet, before the dream Castiel kissed him too. Castiel moaned when he felt the soft brush of his dream self's lips against his own, felt their soft pliant surfaces against his matching ones, before Dean drew him into another kiss again.

The hunter passed him the lube silently, begging with his eyes for Castiel to join in and Castiel nodded, made his dream self smile lazily. As he applied the lube to his own straining dick, he watched as the lovers settled down on their sides on the ground, Castiel's dick still sheathed in Dean's ass. Castiel joined them, settled in against Dean's back and kissing the hunter's sweat slicked neck gently, legs entwining with his dream self's legs.

He reached down between their bodies, guided his dick to Dean's already filled hole, pushed in and groaned at the tightness of trying to push in against the dream Castiel's dick already sheathed inside his lover. A matching groan spilt from the other Castiel's mouth and Dean shuddered between them, mouth gaping silently as he was penetrated by another dick.

Castiel held him still, kissed him, soothed him, until Dean settled out around them both, before they started writhing upon the ground, both angels pounding into Dean simultaneously, dicks rubbing pleasurably against each other and wringing aroused moans and cries from matching gruff voices. Dean came without being touched, come spurting from his dick and splashing out over his abdomen, his thighs, across the dream Castiel's abdomen and chest as he leant back into the visiting Castiel's body. Dean screamed as he came, voice needy as he yelled for Castiel, body shuddering and jerking beneath the double onslaught of matching bodies and dicks pounding into him.

Castiel was jerked back to his own body with the act of Dean waking from his dream with a start, green eyes finding his and staring up at him in confusion, lust still evident and burning behind the hunter's gaze. Castiel couldn't tear his gaze away, blue eyes trapped by Dean's, dick still hard and pressed against his boxers. His lips parted, and a strangled groan fell from his mouth as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Dean caught his movement, gaze drifting down his lover's body and settling against Castiel's hard dick bulging against the restriction of his pants and he moaned quietly into the otherwise silent room. He cursed beneath his breath, shot a glance over at his brother and back at Castiel when the angel shook his head.

"He won't wake; I've made sure of that," the angel assured him, deep voice strained and tight against the arousal choking through him.

Dean nodded but still didn't speak. He sat up, grimacing slightly against the feel of his come staining his boxers, evidence of his climax during his dream. A smile flickered across Castiel's face at that, a distant memory of joining his double in fucking Dean by the side of a dreamer's lake. Dean's grimace turned into a lusty grin, eyebrows waggling at his angel lover as a chuckle filtered through the air between them.

"Can't leave me alone, even in my dreams," the hunter observed, reaching up to cup Castiel's cheek tenderly with one still damp hand.

"Dean, please," Castiel moaned, shifting uncomfortably against the bed once more.

"Alright, Cas, I'm on it, or rather, I will be," Dean murmured, reaching forward to unzip Castiel's pants eagerly.

Castiel sighed as cool air flowed against heated skin as the hunter peeled first his pants away, then his boxers, the angel's dick springing free to curl up towards his abdomen. Dean settled his head between Castiel's legs, tongue flickering out to lick a wet stripe against the crown of Castiel's cock, eliciting a shudder from his lover and a protracted moan of need. Dean repeated the movement, squawked slightly as Castiel's hand descended heavily upon the back of his head, forcing him down upon the angel's dick. Dean swallowed Castiel back, wet warmth surrounding the angel's thick shaft and swallowing convulsively around his head.

Castiel moaned, eyes drifting closed as Dean started sucking him off, head bobbing between his legs skilfully, warm, wet mouth firm around his straining flesh. It didn't take long for Dean to pull a climax from Castiel, just a few flicks of his tongue against his slit, cheeks hollowed around an already heavily aroused angel and Castiel was flooding his mouth with thick spurts of his seed threatening to choke him. Dean took as much as he could, swallowing convulsively at his spend before pulling away, wiping at the remnants dribbling over his lips and chin before swallowing again.

He laid back against the bed, arms outstretched and inviting his lover into his body, smiling as Castiel surprisingly settled against him, soft member still hanging from his pants. Dean kissed him, mouths open and wet, tongues flicking and caressing against each other, meeting in mid air with aroused moans falling between them. Castiel relaxed still further against his lover's warm body, enjoyed the feel of being the only one in Dean's arms, knew that he now would be the only one forevermore. He continued kissing his lover, pressing swift pecks and lingering kisses against Dean's lax mouth and skin, long after his lover had fallen into sated, weary sleep. Finally, the angel settled back, held Dean in his arms and waited for the morning to come, for Dean to wake and the day to start afresh ...

-fini-


End file.
